All We Fought For
by D. Leveille
Summary: Sequel to "A Love like a Moonflower." The first Wizarding War is under way, and the Order of the Phoenix is doing well thanks to the intel of Severus Snape and Regulus Black. A prophecy predicting Lord Voldemort's downfall gives them hope for the future, but no one can foresee the betrayal and tragedy that awaits them. AU
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for checking out my new story! I'm finally back with the sequel to __**A Love like a Moonflower**__. It's been a while, so let me start off with a timeline recap to get you caught up on where we're at right now…_

**_x_**

_-After being good friends for years, Remus and Lily become a couple on January 30, 1975._

_-At Lily's suggestion, Professor Slughorn's former student Damocles Belby begins developing a potion that will allow werewolves to keep their human minds after transforming._

_-Severus and Marlene McKinnon start dating in summer 1976. They keep it a secret because Death Eaters have been trying to recruit Severus and he's worried they might threaten Marlene to get him to join._

_-Remus takes the Wolfsbane potion for the first time in summer 1977. Lily is able to stay in the same room with him while he's a werewolf. Lily and Severus are chosen as Head Girl and Head Boy._

_-Lily becomes a registered fox Animagus in December 1977. After this, she is able to run around the forbidden forest with the marauders during full moons._

_-Death Eaters murder James's parents along with 8 Muggles at a London park in spring 1978. The Potters were targeted for speaking out against blood purity. Sirius vows to kill those who were responsible. The marauders decide on becoming Aurors._

_-James kisses Lily while he is drunk and grieving. He confesses to fancying her and begs her not to tell Remus what he's done. She keeps his secret after seeing his remorse._

_-Lily plans on applying for the Magical Law department, but Remus and Severus are worried that Death Eaters will target her for being a Muggleborn. They hatch a plan to keep her safe by asking Professor Slughorn to hire her. Lily receives a perfect O.W.L and is offered a job as a junior Potions professor teaching grades 1-3._

_-Sirius, James, and Remus receive top scores in the recommended 5 classes needed to apply for the Auror department. Peter only receives 4 O.W.L's, but he applies anyway. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore write letters of recommendation for Remus._

_-Sirius, James, and Remus are accepted into the Auror program. They begin their intensive month-long training in July. Peter feels left out and starts distancing himself from his friends. He doesn't move into James and Sirius's London flat because his mother wants him at home._

_-Severus is working as a Potioneer's assistant to Damocles Belby. Marlene is hired by the Wizard Wireless Network. Voldemort visits Severus in person to recruit him. He joins the Death Eaters as a spy for the Order. The only people who are aware of this are Dumbledore and Marlene (Lily and Remus find out later)._

_-James admits that he kissed Lily. He apologizes to Remus and tells him about meeting Ivy Bishop, the Muggle girl who survived the Death Eater attack that killed their parents. James has been visiting her café in order to get close to her._

_-Sirius, James, and Remus pass their training and become official Aurors in August 1978. Remus proposes to Lily and they plan on getting married before she starts her teaching job. They rent a cottage in Cornwall and move in together. James and Ivy start dating._

_-To protect the mission, Marlene tells her family that her and Severus have broken up. The couple uses a Portkey to meet in secret at the McKinnon's vacation home on the Isle of Skye. Lily finds out that Regulus Black has joined the Death Eaters._

_-Due to the Ministry of Magic monitoring blood status, Lily and Remus file a Muggle marriage license instead. They exchange their vows on August 27, 1978 in front of their family and friends._

* * *

ALL WE FOUGHT FOR

* * *

**Prologue**

_February 1979_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Marlene McKinnon left the WWN office and Apparated to a quiet street in Cornwall. She crossed her arms over her chest, shielding herself from the chilly sea air. Her breath plumed out as she gazed up at a velvety sky dotted with stars. Marlene had been reporting on a Death Eater attack just an hour before, yet in this small corner of the world, all was at peace. She blinked away her tears and headed towards the end of the lane. The Lupins' home came into view – windows all lit up and welcoming. Lily was standing outside, waiting to take down the protective wards. Her friend spotted her and waved. Seconds later, a ripple of light pulsated around the perimeter of the house before fading out. Marlene walked briskly up the drive.

"It's so good to see you, Lena!" Lily wrapped her in a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"Not very well to be honest."

"Oh, no. Come inside and tell me all about it."

Lily put the protective spells back up before they entered the cozy cottage. The delicious scent of pot roast filled Marlene's nose as she followed Lily into the living room.

"Why don't you sit in front of the fire? I'll just put the kettle on."

Marlene took off her red woolen coat and sank into the sofa cushions. The turmoil of the past week had worn her down physically and mentally. Lulled by the warmth of the fire, Marlene drifted off for a minute or two. She awoke when Lily sat beside her.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?"

Marlene nodded. "This has been the longest week of my life."

Lily passed her a cup of tea. "Well at least it's the weekend now. You'll be able to rest for a bit."

She blew on it before taking a tentative sip. Orange spice with cinnamon. "Thanks. It tastes good."

"Lena, tell me what's wrong." Her green eyes were full of concern. "Is it Sev? Has he told you some bad news?"

"No, he's been alright for the most part. It's me who isn't." Marlene watched the steam from her mug spiral into the air. "I've been feeling off for the past few weeks," she said after a moment. "I thought I was just tired at first, but then my period was over a week late and I knew what it must be."

Lily gasped. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, and I don't know how it happened. We're so careful! We always use the contraceptive charm." Marlene set the cup down on the coffee table.

"Perhaps you said the word wrong?"

"Maybe. But I don't know what to do about this. Everyone thinks I'm single! You know how old-fashioned my father is… I can't tell him that my baby is a result of a one-night stand." Tears filled her eyes. "I even thought about taking a potion to be rid of it, but I just can't do it, Lily. Sev and I have always wanted a family."

Lily rubbed her back. "I understand, Lena. I know you're worried and scared, but a baby is cause for celebration, especially in these dark times. Your single state is the problem, so all we have to do is find you a boyfriend."

Marlene let out a mirthless laugh. "I hope you aren't suggesting that we alter some random bloke's memory."

Lily grinned at her. "Of course not! I'm suggesting Sirius Black. And we won't be altering his memory either – we'll let him in on the secret that way he can pose as your boyfriend. He's trustworthy. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will agree."

She shook her head. "Dumbledore might, but I doubt that Sev will. He loathes Sirius! The only person he hates more is James Potter."

"I'm well aware, but we don't have another option. They'll have to put aside the bad blood for the security of the mission."

Marlene exhaled. "Yes, you're right. Sirius might actually be the best choice considering his dark hair. You know, just in case the baby takes after Sev instead of me." She smiled. "It's a good idea, Lily. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, giving her a hug. "Why don't you stop by the castle on Monday during your lunch break? The two of us can meet with Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay. That should give me enough time to talk it over with Sev. He doesn't even know about the baby yet." Marlene chewed on her bottom lip. "He's under so much stress and now he'll be even more worried."

"But he'll be excited too. I know he will," Lily reassured her.

"I hope so."

A wolf Patronus scampered into the living room. "I'm home, love," it said in Remus's familiar voice. Lily hurried over to the front door and took down the wards. Marlene saw him envelope his petite wife in his arms. He even lifted her up as they shared a lingering kiss. She smiled sadly at the touching scene. Her and Severus greeted each other in much the same manner. Every 'hello' was a cherished moment in these dangerous times.

She got up to greet Remus. He had shadows under his eyes, but he smiled as he bent to kiss her cheek. "Hard day?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I was called to the scene of an attack on a Muggle-born couple." Remus hung up his ministry robes. "It never gets any easier."

"I know. I was reporting on it today."

They went into the cheerful kitchen. Lily took the roast from the oven and Marlene set out the buttery biscuits. The trio sat at the table to enjoy their meal. While they ate, Marlene told Remus about the plan. "Do you think Sirius would agree to do it?"

"Absolutely. He'll be shocked though." Remus smiled. "If I know Padfoot, he'll be ticked off that you turned him down because you were secretly dating Snape. It's sure to injure his manly pride."

Marlene rolled her eyes. "It's not like he had real feelings for me. Black just thought of me as a challenge."

"That's true," Lily said. "Sirius has never been in love before, but I'm sure he'll enjoy playing happy family with you."

Remus nodded. "I agree. He's felt like the third wheel ever since Ivy moved into the flat. I mean don't get me wrong, he is very fond of her, but sharing attention has never been his strong suit. You'll be a nice distraction for him."

A sudden realization hit her. "Oh, god! I'm going to have to move in with him, aren't I?"

"You probably should once the baby is born," Lily replied. "That way Sev can visit the two of you. Magical travel with babies isn't safe until they're at least six months old. If you lived with your family, Sev wouldn't be able to see his child."

"Well that's completely unacceptable." Marlene heaved a sigh. "Roommates it is then."

"It won't be so bad," Remus assured her. "Padfoot is fun to be around, and I think he'll be a natural when it comes to babies."

Lily grinned. "Can't you just see it now: Uncle Sirius changing nappies and playing with toys on the floor?"

The image made them chuckle. This year would certainly be an interesting one.


	2. Confessions

_A/N: Part 1 is rated M for language, violence, death, and mild sexual content. Because it takes place in a parallel universe, many canon events will be changed. And yes, Harry still exists (he'll just have a different mother:) Things are going to be dark for a while, but please stick with me. I promise plenty of happiness in Part 2!_

* * *

PART ONE: WAR

* * *

-1-

**Confessions**

_December 1979_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

James and Ivy Potter were married at a quaint chapel in the village of Godric's Hollow on December the ninth. The ceremony was a small one on account of the bride and groom having no extended family to invite. It was also heavily protected. Auror guards were stationed outside and warding spells had been cast on the entire street to prevent anyone from Apparating. The wedding hadn't been announced in _The Daily Prophet_, but they were erring on the side of caution anyway. No one wanted to risk a Death Eater ambush.

After the vows were exchanged, the guests headed over to the assembly hall. The ballroom was decorated for the Christmas season. Evergreen trees sparkled with lights and shiny baubles, sprigs of mistletoe hung from the crystal chandeliers, and garlands of holly and ivy decorated the tables. Even the wedding party wore festive colors: green dresses for Lily, Marlene, and Ivy's friend, Susie; red waistcoats for Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

As best man, Sirius was seated at the head table with the bride and groom. He stood up to give the traditional speech.

"As most of you know, James Potter has been my best mate since we were first years. We've been through everything together, including the worst kind of tragedy. I'd like to take a moment to honor the memories of James and Ivy's parents, who were murdered by Death Eaters last Spring." He held up his glass. "To Charlus and Dorea Potter, and Harry and Emma Bishop: you will never be forgotten."

Everyone raised their glasses solemnly.

"But as sad as that event was, something remarkable came from it," Sirius continued. "Their children met each other and fell in love. Their union today shows us that hatred and prejudice will never win. So please join me in a toast to the happy couple. To James and Ivy! Cheers!"

"To James and Ivy," the guests chorused, downing their champagne.

Lunch was followed by dancing. The first song turned out to be _'She's Got a Way'_ by Billy Joel. The bride and groom held hands as they walked onto the dance floor. Ivy looked beautiful in a voluminous white dress with sheer lace sleeves. Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in an elaborate bun and embellished with red roses.

Remus leaned towards Lily. "Would you care to dance, Mrs. Lupin?"

"I'd love to," she replied, smiling.

The last time they had danced together was at the Auror's Ball last New Year's Eve. There wouldn't be one this year, but the Order of the Phoenix was having a party at a location protected by the Fidelius charm. It would give everyone a reason to loosen up and enjoy themselves for once. Merlin knew they deserved it after such a nerve-wracking year.

The Lupins remained on the dance floor for the next song as well. Lily spotted Marlene and Sirius nearby. He was grinning at the tall blonde – probably cracking some sort of inappropriate joke. Marlene was trying not to laugh, but it was obvious from her expression that she was amused despite herself. Lily knew that Severus would be seething if he could see them now. She even felt mildly upset on his behalf when Sirius stole a kiss under the mistletoe.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked, following her line of sight.

"Sirius just kissed Lena. She smacked his arm though."

"Ah. Well it's all part of the act. I mean James doesn't even know the truth. He thinks Padfoot is actually a father."

"I know, but he plays up the public affection a little too much if you ask me," Lily said in a tone of disapproval.

"That's Sirius for you. He never passes up the chance to flirt with a pretty girl – even when said girl is already in a relationship and a mother to boot."

She thought of Silas McKinnon Snape, who had been born on October the 12th. He was an adorable baby with curly brown hair and a calm disposition. Silas hadn't come to the wedding, but Lily and Remus would be seeing him on the following Sunday for Marlene's housewarming party. Her and Sirius were now renting a cottage a few miles from Hogsmeade.

Remus rested his chin on the top of her head. "Don't let Sirius get to you. He won't make a move on her when they're alone. Marlene would hex him for sure."

"I know. I'm just feeling sad for Sev. He misses out on so much, and I know it bothers him that Sirius is raising his child."

"Yeah, it isn't fair. I have no idea how he handles it."

She looked up at him. "Sorry for being so gloomy. I'll shut up now."

Remus gave her a little smile. "I might be able to help you with that." And then he leaned down and stopped her mouth with a kiss. It turned out to be the best solution.

To Lily's delight (and Remus's horror) the next song was _'Dancing Queen'_ by Abba. Sirius came towards them – doing that ridiculous disco finger. Remus made a beeline back to the table, but Sirius grabbed her hand and spun her across the floor. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen," he crooned. Lily hadn't laughed so much in ages. Sirius even dipped her a few times.

"You're pretty light on your feet, Vix," he said with a roguish grin. "How 'bout you dance all the fast songs with me?"

"Maybe not all of them."

Sirius gave her an exaggerated pout. "Please? You're the only one who can keep up with me."

"Let me go to the loo first. Then we'll see."

"Fair enough. Hurry up and pee."

Lily laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back."

Ivy was in the restroom, reapplying a pretty shade of pink lipstick. She smiled warmly at the bride. "Hello, Mrs. Potter! I haven't congratulated you yet," Lily said, kissing the girl's freckled cheek.

Ivy returned her smile. "Hearing you say my married name is a bit surreal. I wonder if I'll ever get used to it."

"You will. So how are you feeling? No nausea I hope?" Ivy Potter was over a month pregnant and Lily had given her a potion to help with morning sickness.

"None, thanks to you. James is going to teach me how to brew it myself." Her blue-green eyes lit up. "I'm glad Potions is a branch of magic that I'll be able to learn. It's a bit exciting actually."

"It really is. And if you ever need any tips from a professor, just let me know."

"I will. Thank you, Lily. You've always made me feel included and I want you to know how much it means to me."

She squeezed the younger girl's hand. "Of course. Coming into a magical world can be overwhelming, but you've handled it really well considering how hostile everything is right now."

"I know there's a group of people who hate my kind, but I truly love the wizarding world. I'm happy that my child will be a part of it."

Lily gave her a hug. Ivy had suffered a great tragedy, yet she still managed to be such a sweet and hopeful girl. Lily wanted to keep her safe from all the hatred swirling around them.

***.*.***

As the hours went by, Remus noticed that Peter was becoming far too intoxicated. He decided to bring him home before things got out of control. They walked – or in Peter's case, stumbled –

down the street, past the magical barrier. Remus took him by side-along Apparition.

"Is your mum in?" he asked as they stood outside the door.

"No. She's visiting a friend today. You can open it."

"Don't you have any protective charms?"

"No point in that. I'm not an Auror like you," he slurred.

"That doesn't matter. You should still have some wards in place." Remus used _Alohamora_ to open the door. "What's gotten into you anyway? It's not like you to get so pissed."

"Had to get through the day somehow."

Remus helped him into an armchair. "What do you mean?"

"Ivy isn't good enough for James. She got pregnant and trapped him into marriage."

"C'mon, you don't actually believe that. It's just the drink talking."

"No, it's how I feel." Peter covered his face with his hands. "James'll never have time for me now."

"That isn't true."

"Yes, it bloody well is!" he bellowed before breaking down into messy sobs.

Remus placed a hand on his shaking back. He didn't understand this reaction. Sure, Peter had always been sulky when James spent time with other people, but this seemed to go beyond that.

His friend spoke again a minute later. "James has always been my best mate even though I've never been his. That didn't matter to me though. I loved him anyway," he said, voice cracking. "But it's all over now. I've lost him to that Muggle!"

Remus knew he shouldn't be hearing this confession. "Is that why you dislike Ivy? Because she's a Muggle?"

Peter wiped at his blotchy face. "No. I'd hate anyone he was with."

_Godric's sword, he's in love with him!_ It all made sense now… Peter's disinterest in girls, his blind hero worship of James, his jealousy when he started dating Ivy. Remus felt like an idiot for not realizing it before.

"I'm really sorry, mate."

"It's fine, Moony. I don't need you to comfort me. Can you please leave? I'd rather be alone."

Remus shook his head. "That's not a good idea."

"Why? You think I'm gonna kill myself? Because I'm too much of a coward."

"You're not a coward; you showed up at the wedding. You sat there and watched him marry someone else. That's brave to me. I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"No, if I were brave, I'd have told him how I felt. I wouldn't have gone today even if it meant never seeing him again. I'm a worthless coward!"

Remus sat in the armchair opposite him. "Listen to me for a minute. Going to that church today was a noble thing to do. By not telling him, you've proven to me that you care about James's happiness. You didn't want to hurt him, and I truly respect that. You're a good person, Pete."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew all the horrible things I've thought!"

"It's fine as long as you don't act upon them," he replied patiently. "Tell me what I can do to help you through this."

Peter's bloodshot eyes met his. "Obliviate me. If you take away my memories of James, I won't be in pain anymore."

"You know I can't do that. It's too dangerous."

"If you don't, then I will."

Peter was reaching for his wand and Remus had no choice but to stupefy him. He slumped back in his chair, unconscious.

"What the fuck Pete?!" His heart was beating out of control. He exhaled slowly, running a hand through his shaggy hair. _Shit,_ _that was close… he might have permanently damaged his mind if I hadn't stopped him._ Remus used 'Wingardium Leviosa' to transport his friend onto the sofa. "I hope to god you don't remember any of this when you wake up."

As he left the Pettigrew house, Remus felt shaken to his core. He doubted that Peter would get over such a painful heartbreak, but was memory modification really the answer? Remus didn't think so. James was tied up in every aspect of Peter's school life. Removing him would alter his perceptions of the world – it would fundamentally change him as a person. And that crossed a moral line for Remus. Not everything could be solved using magic. Sometimes it only made things worse.

***.*.***

Tears filled Severus's eyes as he cradled his son. Becoming a father had turned him into a right soppy mess, but it was one of the best feelings. "I love you, Silas. Your papa misses you every minute of the day." The baby reached up, grasping at a long strand of his hair.

Marlene walked towards them, smiling. "I love seeing my boys together." She bent to kiss their son's chubby cheek. Then she straightened and gave him a peck on the lips. "Why don't you feed Silas?"

Once Severus had positioned himself in the rocking chair, Marlene handed him a bottle. He stared down at Silas while he ate, memorizing every detail… the way his brows drew together in concentration, the dark hair that curled against his forehead, the dimples in his tiny pink fist. Silas's light brown eyes began to close ever so slowly. And within seconds, he was asleep.

Marlene took the bottle away. "I'll be in the kitchen," she whispered, dimming the lights.

Severus continued to rock him for a few minutes longer. Silas looked more like his mother: they had the same button nose and pouty bottom lip, but the shape of the ears and the pensive line of the eyebrows were exactly like his own. He lowered their son gently into the crib and covered him with a knitted blanket.

Marlene was standing with her back to him, preparing dinner. She had pulled her blonde curls into a bun to keep it out of the way. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. She gave a little hum of pleasure.

"How was the wedding?"

"Very nice, but I missed dancing with you."

"We could dance now if you'd like," he said softly.

Marlene turned to face him. "I would, Sev. I'll put on our record."

They went into the living room. A Christmas tree topped with a glowing star stood in the corner. He felt a pang of resentment when he saw Sirius's stocking hanging where his should be. Of course he resented it, but he was also indebted to Black for protecting his family.

'_Dream a Little Dream of Me'_ by The Mamas & The Papas started playing. Severus drew Marlene close. She smelled of citrus and honeysuckle. Her perfume brought him back to their carefree summer days. Would it ever be that way again? Or would the darkness of the war remain for years to come?

"The food won't be ready for half an hour," Marlene told him when the song ended. "That gives us enough time for a cuddle." Severus smiled as she pulled him towards the couch. He lay down first and Marlene stretched out across his body, resting her head over his heart.

"Tell me something good that happened to you this week," he said, rubbing her back.

"I got a free meal at _The Three Broomsticks_."

He chuckled. "What did you eat?"

"A sausage roll and a bowl of barley soup. And after work, I stopped at _Madame Puddifoot's_ for a cream bun."

His stomach gave a hungry gurgle. "Ahhh, that's not fair. I haven't been to Hogsmeade in ages."

"Let's go together next Saturday. We'll get some food and do our Christmas shopping."

Severus sighed. "Lena, you're not making this any easier."

She lifted her head to look at him. "You always have a batch of Polyjuice, right? I'll nick a few hairs from Sirius."

A smile spread across his face. "That's a brilliant idea, Miss McKinnon."

Marlene grinned at him. "I know. You won't look like yourself, but at least we'll be able to go out as a family."

"I'm looking forward to it."

She settled back on his chest. "Your turn. Tell me something good that happened to you."

"Hmm… well, I think I'm getting close with the Veritaserum antidote," he replied. "I should have it figured out soon."

They continued to share stories about their week. His stomach rumbled again when he caught a whiff of lasagna. Marlene laughed. "I felt that! It'll be ready soon. Let's get up and set the table."

He loved these moments of domesticity. Growing up, dinner had always been his most dreaded time of the day because it meant eating a meal with his father. Severus used to scarf down his food and disappear upstairs for the rest of the night. Staying out of his father's way meant that he wouldn't get yelled at. The McKinnons had shown him what a real family dinner was like. He missed sitting around a table with them, listening to their happy banter. Food always tasted better when you were with people you loved.

Severus used the oven mitts to get the casserole out of the oven. He cut the pasta dish into squares and deposited two on each plate. There was also salad and a loaf of bread to go along with it. He ate slowly – savoring the food – and the company.

"Lena, I need you to pass on a message for me," he said, using a piece of bread to sop up the marinara sauce. "Tell Black that Regulus's loyalty to the Dark Lord is wavering. I'm afraid he's going to do something foolish and get himself killed."

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think that? Have you done Legilimency on him?"

He chewed his bite of food before answering. "I tried to, but I can't break through. Which is a good thing because it means that no one else can either. He's been distracted though – not as keen on his duties, and he's let his appearance go. I know what a mind in turmoil looks like. Black might be the only person who can help him."

"But they haven't spoken since Sirius graduated. His family disinherited him, so how will he arrange a meeting?"

"He could send Regulus an owl saying that he needs to pick up some things from his old room. Maybe ask him to get his parents out of the house for a few hours. He'll need to get him to open up somehow."

Marlene chewed on her bottom lip. "What about Veritaserum?"

"I have some I can give him, but he should only use it as a last resort. Because if I'm right, Regulus is in trouble, and it won't take much for him to confess of his own free will."

"Okay. I'll tell Sirius when he gets back tomorrow afternoon."

Once they finished washing the dishes, Marlene led him into the bedroom**. **They sat down and began to undress. Severus glanced at his bandaged forearm. He always kept the Dark Mark covered whenever he came over.

Marlene's fingers touched the white gauze. "Could you take it off? I'd like to see it."

He did as she asked, feeling shame bubble up inside him when he saw the hateful image. She ran her fingers over the tattoo. And then Marlene did something he never expected: she pressed those pure lips of hers to the filthy mark. He was horrified and moved at the same time.

"Lena, what are you doing?" he asked in a voice thick with emotion.

She met his gaze. "I know you're ashamed of this, but all it shows me is your bravery and sacrifice. Having this branded on you wasn't your choice. You don't believe in what this represents. Never forget that."

For the second time that day, tears came into his eyes. She wiped them away before drawing him down with her. Being away from Marlene had taught him to treasure every moment they spent together. That's why Severus never rushed their lovemaking. He wanted to prolong their connection for as long as possible.

They lay entwined afterwards; hearts throbbing in the same rhythm. His head was pillowed on her breast and she was stroking his hair. "I love you, Lena," he murmured.

"I love you too, mo chridhe."

The term of endearment made him smile. He thought of the Gaelic lullaby that she sang to Silas sometimes… how beautiful it sounded in her lilting soprano voice. But instead of a song, it was the sound of Marlene's heartbeat that sent him to sleep.

_The elderly Muggle screamed in agony as Severus used the Cruciatus Curse on him. He could taste the bile rising in his throat, but he couldn't get sick in front of them – he had to prove that he wasn't weak. Why am I doing this? I don't have to listen to them anymore! Severus turned his wand on Lord Voldemort instead. A Death Eater tackled him to the ground and ripped the wand from his hand. "You dirty blood traitor! You'll die for this." Lord Voldemort loomed over him; his inhuman face twisted in fury as he uttered the killing curse. The last image Severus saw was a jet of green light speeding towards him._

He awoke gasping for air. Severus had this nightmare a few times a week, but it was the first time where he'd fought back. When he noticed that Marlene wasn't beside him, he started to panic. "Lena, where are you? he shouted, pulling on a T-shirt and boxer shorts. Severus stumbled out of the room, using 'Lumos' to navigate his way to the nursery. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the distinct rise and fall of his son's chest. Severus went back into the hallway. The bathroom door was closed. He tapped on it softly. "Lena? Are you in there?"

"Yes," she replied. "Just a minute."

Severus leaned back against the wall. His heart was still racing. _Calm down… everything is fine. _He heard the toilet flush, followed by the watery snick of the taps being turned on. The door opened a moment later and Marlene emerged wearing a pale pink nightie.

"Sev, what's the matter? You're pale as a ghost."

"I had a nightmare and you weren't there, and I thought… well, I'm not sure what I thought, but I was worried."

"Oh, sweetheart." Marlene wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry for being so pathetic," he murmured into her thick mane of hair.

"Shh, you are not. I have nightmares too." She rubbed his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He did, but Severus hadn't told her about the Cruciatus curse before. The burden was becoming too heavy to bear though. He wanted so much to confess. She must have sensed his turmoil because she said, "You can tell me anything. I promise not to judge you."

He exhaled slowly. "When I joined the Death Eaters, I had to torture an old Muggle man. It still haunts me, Lena. I can't forgive myself for doing it. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you'd never be able to see me the same way again."

His heart faltered when Marlene let go of him. _She hates me… she doesn't even want to touch me. _Then he felt her smooth hands on his face. "Sev, look at me." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "This doesn't change how I feel about you. I knew going into this that you'd have to do some terrible things, but none of this is your choice. The fact that you've been suffering for over a year is penance enough. If you can't forgive yourself, then perhaps it's time to ask Dumbledore to remove that memory from your mind."

Severus shook his head. "I caused someone else pain. I have an obligation to remember what I did. Taking the easy way out wouldn't be right."

Marlene smiled at him. "You should have been a Gryffindor."

"I wish I had been because we'd be married right now and I wouldn't be a filthy Death Eater," he said bitterly.

"Yes, but the Order would be a lot weaker without you. You're giving us a chance to win, Sev. You've already saved lives. That's what's important."

"I know." For better or worse, this was the path he was on. All Severus could do was help to end this war.

***.*.***

Sirius stood outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. After he'd left the family four years ago, he'd sworn never to enter it again. Yet here he was… about to go back on that promise because of his stupid little brother, who was apparently in over his head.

"_Well of course he's in over his fucking head," Sirius said when Marlene had passed on Snape's message. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for him? Because I'm pretty low on sympathy for bigoted scum at the moment."_

"_You know bloody well that Regulus didn't have a choice! Get off your high horse and be a responsible older brother for once in your goddamn life," Marlene shouted. "Because if you don't help him, he's going to end up dead! Do you really want that on your conscience?"_

_Sirius glared at her. "If my brother dies, it will be entirely his own fault! You don't know anything about our family dynamics. Perfect little Regulus would never confide in me, let alone admit to being wrong about something."_

"_You're remembering him from years ago, Sirius. He's not that boy anymore. If you don't want to do it for him, then do it for the Order. Regulus might have important information that could benefit us."_

_So Sirius gave in – he put aside his pride and wrote to his brother. He hadn't expected to get a reply, yet an owl had arrived on the following day telling him when to come over._

Thunder rumbled overhead. Sirius leaned against the iron railing and lit a cigarette. It might be a bad Muggle habit, but nothing could settle his nerves quite like a shot of nicotine. His hand stopped shaking after a few drags. Sirius exhaled the smoke, tossed down the cigarette, and used the toe of his boot to stub it out. _You can handle this,_ he told himself as he climbed the brick steps. Sirius lifted the serpent knocker and brought it down sharply. Kreacher the house elf opened the door.

"Ah, the wayward Master has finally returned," he said in his deep, bullfrog voice. "My Mistress would not approve, but young Master Regulus told Kreacher to admit him, and Kreacher does as he is bid." The house elf bowed respectfully and stepped aside.

"Where's Regulus?"

"Young Master is in the library. Shall Kreacher take you to him?"

He rolled his eyes. "That isn't necessary. I know I haven't been here in a while, but I can still remember where the library is."

"As you wish, Master. Kreacher will be out here dusting."

Sirius walked down the long, gaslit hallway. He tried to ignore the portraits of his ancestors, but when he heard himself called a 'blood traitor' and an 'ungrateful swine,' he lost his temper. "Oh, shut up, you inbred bigots," he snapped.

There were several loud gasps of indignation. "You cur! How dare you insult the ancient and most noble house of Black," a man admonished, shaking his fist.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and continued on his way. A towering Christmas tree stood in the grand foyer; its candles glinting off the enchanted icicles and expensive baubles. His mother didn't particularly care for the holidays, but she never missed an opportunity to flaunt their wealth.

He opened the library door without knocking. Regulus looked up from his book. "Hello, brother. You still know how to make an entrance I see."

Sirius plopped down beside him. "Merlin's teeth, this sofa is bloody uncomfortable," he declared, propping up his boots on the coffee table.

Regulus wrinkled his aristocratic nose. "You smell like a Muggle pub."

"How do you know what a Muggle pub smells like? I thought you avoided such establishments on principle."

"I do, but I'm not that sheltered. I know what a cigarette is." Regulus surveyed his long hair, motorcycle jacket, and black jeans. "You look ridiculous. It's a good thing our parents aren't here to see you in that get-up."

Sirius grinned at him viciously. "You're looking rather sloppy yourself, Reggie. What's the matter? Is jolly ole Voldemort not treating you kindly anymore? Or perhaps you've lost your taste for murder and torture."

The color drained from his face, making the dark circles stand out starkly. Regulus's normally tidy hair now fell past his ears in a wavy tangle. He'd always been thin, but the sharp cheekbones and haunted look hadn't been there before. Perhaps Snape was right about him being in trouble.

"You shouldn't joke about it so flippantly. And for the love of Salazar, don't speak his name," he hissed. "If you only came here to harass me, then I suggest you go up to your room and be on your way."

Sirius held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay. Sorry to offend, little brother. I guess you forgot about my biting sense of humor."

A muscle twitched in his jaw. "I haven't. I just don't find it very amusing."

"Fair enough. I won't bother you anymore." And with that, Sirius strode out of the library. He'd intentionally insulted Regulus. _It's all going according to plan,_ he thought, taking the stairs two at a time. Sirius shuddered as he passed by the shrunken elf heads._ I hate being back in this house…_

The oppressive atmosphere lifted when he entered his old bedroom. Gryffindor banners and pennants hung beside pinups of scantily clad Muggle girls and shiny motorcycles. He grinned. _So dear old mum couldn't remove them after all! _Sirius flopped back on his red duvet. A poster of a buxom blonde wearing a bikini smiled down at him from the ceiling. "Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?"

Sirius lay there for a minute, listening to the rain. It was really coming down now – lashing at the windows. A shiver passed through him. There was no heat in the room, but he didn't see the point of starting a fire. He wouldn't be in here for long. Sirius got up and went over to the bookcase. All the Muggle titles were long gone, but he shoved a few magical texts into a beat-up school satchel. Then he pulled a tiny bottle from the pocket of his leather jacket. Sirius restored the firewhisky to its original size. _Here's hoping that Reggie still can't hold his liquor…_

***.*.***

Regulus couldn't focus on his book. Seeing Sirius again had reopened too many old wounds. He still couldn't forgive his brother for running away. That single act of defiance had upended his life completely. Before that, Regulus had been content with their sibling rivalry. He enjoyed being the golden boy to his brother's black sheep. But the fun had stopped after Sirius's banishment. That's when he learned the difference between being the second son and being the heir of a pureblood dynasty. The expectations were strangling him, and Regulus wasn't going to take it anymore. His ignorant parents had no idea what being a Death Eater was like… they just lived in their safe little bubble, throwing vapid parties and spewing pureblood ideals to "support the cause." Regulus hated himself for ever believing in them.

A sharp knock at the door pulled him out of his dark thoughts. "Come in!"

Sirius entered the library. "Care to have a drink with me, little brother? I found this bottle of Ogden's stashed away in my room. Think of it as a peace offering."

Regulus narrowed his eyes. "What have you done to it?"

"Nothing, Mr. Paranoid. Here, I'll drink first and prove that it's fine." Sirius sat in one of the green armchairs near the fireplace. He summoned two shot glasses from the bar and poured out a generous helping. "Cheers," Sirius said, tossing it back. "Come on, Reg – your turn."

He wasn't sure why, but he found himself wanting to join him. Regulus sat down in the remaining chair and took a tentative sip, feeling the strong liquid burn his throat.

"It's better to drink it in one go if you're nervous."

Regulus scowled. "I'm not nervous." He proved it by downing the rest.

Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done! You couldn't tolerate the stuff when we were younger. I'm glad to see you've grown out of it."

He hadn't in fact, but he'd never admit it to Sirius. His pride got the better of him and he suggested a drinking game.

"Hmm, you sure about that?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't," he replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, but I'd like to add another rule. We have to confess something after every shot."

"Fine," Regulus agreed. "Let's do this."

They drank their second glass.

"I've been with two girls at the same time," his brother admitted, a grin spreading across his arrogantly handsome face.

He stared at him in disgust. "You're repulsive."

Sirius laughed. "Is that your confession?"

"Yeah, it is." Regulus wanted to say more, but he'd save it for later. A courageous warmth snaked through his body as he swallowed the third. For the first time in a year, he wasn't cold or numb. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be honest.

"Okay, I'll tell you something with more depth this time." Sirius met his gaze. "I regret how things are between us. We used to get along when we were kids, but then I got sorted into Gryffindor and we became enemies. I wish it hadn't turned out that way."

"It wouldn't have if you'd been the son our parents wanted! Your rebellion meant that I could never mess up." Regulus stared into the crackling fireplace and tried to steady his breathing. "I hate how free you are. I hate that you get to have fun with your friends while I'm stuck here, trying to clean up the mess you left."

"I'm sorry, Reg. I don't know what else I can say."

"An apology is worthless. It doesn't change a fucking thing." He poured them a fourth.

"Maybe we should take it easy…"

Regulus gulped it down and his brother had no choice but to follow suit.

"I wish we were fighting on the same side," Sirius said after a moment of silence.

He let out a humorless laugh. "Oh, believe me, we are. How's this for a confession: the Dark Lord has made a horcrux and I'm planning on stealing it after Christmas."

His brother's mouth fell open. "You're lying."

"I'm not. Gryffindors aren't the only ones who get to become heroic rebels."

"Are you barking mad? You can't do this by yourself!"

"I'm not alone; Kreacher is helping me! I'll drink the potion, Kreacher will swap the horcrux with the fake locket, and he'll Apparate us out of there. Then I'll figure out how to destroy it."

Sirius exhaled loudly. "I admire your bravery – really I do – but you aren't powerful enough to go against Voldemort. Let Dumbledore take over from here."

Regulus slammed his fist onto the table. "No! This is my mission! I have to redeem my honor!"

"You've already redeemed yourself by going against Voldemort." Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Godric's balls, I never expected you to be such a badass! But how did you find out about the horcrux?"

"The Dark Lord asked to borrow Kreacher back in August. He brought him to a cave surrounded by a black lake and made him drink a potion that tortured him. The Dark Lord put a locket into the empty basin and refilled it. Then he left. When Kreacher tried to drink some lake water, he was dragged under by Inferi. He would have drowned if I hadn't ordered him to come back home. I figured it out after Kreacher told me what happened. The Dark Lord doesn't even look human anymore, so I think he's made several more horcruxes that are hidden in other locations. He's trying to become immortal and we have to stop him."

"Yeah, but it's gonna be even more difficult now. That's why we need Dumbledore's help. This is too big for just the two of us to handle."

Regulus ran a hand through his hair. "You might be right. Perhaps it was arrogant of me to think that I could take care of it myself."

"Well, that is a trait we have in common. I blame our parents."

It wasn't even that funny, but it made Regulus laugh until his sides ached. "Sweet Salazar, I haven't laughed that much since we were kids!"

His brother grinned at him. "I knew you'd warm up to my sense of humor again." He poured them another firewhisky. "Last round and last confession." This time they clinked their shot glasses together.

Regulus went first. "You make it impossible to hate you."

Sirius smiled. "You're a good kid. I'm proud of you, Reggie."

His nose tingled with suppressed emotion. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Sirius stood up and pulled him into a hug.

Regulus clung to him, letting the tears stream down his face. "I'm glad you came back," he choked out.

"Me too, little brother. And don't you ever plan something so reckless again without talking to me first. You might have gotten yourself killed!"

He let go of him, wiping at his eyes. "I still might."

"Not on my watch you won't. We're in this together."

His brother's words gave him strength. Regulus had something to live for now.

* * *

_Closing note: Thanks for reading! Feedback is very important to me, so please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I hope you have a wonderful holiday season and I'll see you again next year!_


	3. The Prophecy

_Intro note: Hi everyone! I hope you're all safe and well during this pandemic. I'm sorry for the hiatus – I've been juggling a few other projects while trying to deal with some stress. Anyway, this chapter focuses mainly on Ivy and James, but Remus and Lily will be back for chapter 3! Hope you like this one… it's a bit emotional ;_;_

* * *

\- 2 -

**The Prophecy**

_Spring 1980_

_*.*.*.*_

The Order meeting had just concluded when Professor Dumbledore approached James. "Would I be able to discuss an important issue with you and your wife this evening?"

James furrowed his brow. "Sure. Is there something you want us to do?"

"No, you do enough for the Order, James." Dumbledore sighed. "What I have to tell you is rather troubling. But I will say no more until the three of us can sit down together."

The old man's grave expression worried James. A knot of anxiety formed in his stomach. "Let's set off right away then." It was raining heavily when they left Headquarters. James pulled up the hood of his cloak. "Shall I take you by side-along, sir?"

"If you would be so kind," Dumbledore said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

James Apparated to Chelsea. As they walked towards his flat, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. This was swiftly followed by a ground-shaking rumble of thunder. James removed the protective wards and opened the front door. "After you, professor." Dumbledore cast a drying spell over his wet robes before stepping into the hall. James locked the door behind them and put the protections back in place. "Ivy will probably be in the living room."

His wife smiled when she saw him. "Hi, babe. How was your meeting?"

"It was fine." He cleared his throat. "I've brought Professor Dumbledore with me."

"Oh! Good evening, sir." She set down her book and walked over to them. "It's lovely to see you again," Ivy held out her hand and Dumbledore kissed the back of it in a courtly gesture.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Potter. I humbly apologize for intruding upon your privacy."

"Not at all! James and I rarely have company. I'll put the kettle on."

"Thank you, my dear. That would be most delightful."

"Professor, please sit down," James said, pointing to a squashy armchair near the fireplace. "Err, before Ivy comes back, would you tell me if this is about Voldemort?"

"Yes. There is a prophecy predicting his downfall."

James's eyes widened. "That's bloody brilliant! Why didn't you tell the Order?"

"I think it best that only the parties concerned are made aware of it."

It took a moment for Dumbeldore's words to fully sink in. The knot of dread tightened. "The prophecy is about me and Ivy?" Dumbledore nodded and he sank onto the couch. "Are we in danger?"

"At the moment, no. Although you might be in the future."

James took off his glasses and started cleaning the lenses. "I was afraid this might happen. I shouldn't have pursued Ivy. But like always, I was too bloody selfish!"

"My dear boy, you mustn't blame yourself for falling in love."

James rubbed too hard, causing the frame to bend in his hands. _I ruin everything I touch. _He felt physically ill.

Ivy came back into the room a minute later. "Here you are, professor." When she joined him on the couch, he was still clutching his broken spectacles. "James, what have you done to your glasses?"

"I can fix them." He used the incantation 'Oculus Reparo' and put them back on. _If only I could use a spell to fix the mess I've made of our lives… _

She touched his arm. "You seem upset, honey. What's wrong?" Her blue-green eyes were full of concern.

"I'm afraid it's my fault, Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore replied. "I told your husband something just before you entered the room."

"Oh? Then I suppose you haven't come for a social call?"

"I have not, unfortunately." Dumbledore set down his cup of tea. "I'm not sure how much James has told you about Hogwarts, but one of our elective classes deals with the rather imprecise art of predicting the future. I was interviewing a woman for the Divination post last week, and during the course of it, she made a prophecy. If I may, I would like to show it to you."

"Show us?" Ivy asked, puzzled. "How will you do that?"

"I am in possession of something which allows me to remove my memories and play them back like a Muggle film." Dumbledore pulled something from his robe pocket, restored it to its original size, and carried it over. "This is called a Pensieve," he said, placing a shallow stone bowl on the coffee table. He touched his wand to his temple and pulled away a gossamer strand. The headmaster shook it into the basin, where it began to swirl. After prodding the silvery substance with the tip of his wand, a small, wispy figure rose from the basin. However, the voice that emerged was powerful and hoarse.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... a child will be born as the seventh month dies... a child whose grandparents were murdered on the same fateful day… born of two worlds, the boy will heal the rift that divides us. And the Dark Lord will view him as a threat… he will try to kill the boy, and in so doing, bring about his own downfall. For they have a power the Dark Lord knows not… a power that will destroy his body, if not his soul. A savior will emerge, and we will know peace. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…"_

James sat there in shock as the Seer sank into the bowl. Even if Dumbledore hadn't warned him, he would have figured it out right away. The child mentioned in the prophecy was his and Ivy's. And to be more specific: their son. They hadn't even known the sex of their unborn child until this very moment.

"My due date is at the end of July," Ivy said, breaking the silence. "You think this prophecy is about our baby, don't you?"

Dumbledore shrunk the Pensieve and tucked it back into his pocket. "Yes. The line about his grandparents and being 'born of two worlds' leaves little room for doubt," he replied, returning to the armchair.

"But this is ridiculous! How can a baby defeat a powerful wizard?"

"That is as much a mystery to me as it is to you, Mrs. Potter. However, prophecies are not absolute. It is merely one possibility. A best-case scenario if you will."

"A best-case scenario?" James asked, furious. "My son hasn't even been born yet and he already has a death sentence hanging over him! How is that a good thing?!"

A sob escaped Ivy's mouth and James slipped an arm around her. "I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have shouted."

"Why is this happening to us? Haven't we suffered enough?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion.

James kissed her forehead. "I don't know, sweetheart. But I will never let that monster hurt our son. I swear it."

"Forgive me for causing offense," Dumbledore said gently. "It was insensitive of me to speak of the prophecy that way. I have no children of my own, and therefore cannot fathom what you are going through right now. But there is every reason to be optimistic. The wording of the prophecy indicates to me that your son will indeed survive – should Voldemort seek him out, that is. Ms. Trelawney said the 'Dark Lord will _try _to kill the boy,' and just before that, she gives us a promise of sorts by naming your son as the savior who 'will heal the rift that divides us.' Surely that is cause for hope."

"That's about the only consolation," James muttered.

Ivy wiped her eyes. "What can we do to keep him safe? There must be stronger spells than what James is already doing."

Dumbledore inclined his head. "There is a protective enchantment that will conceal your home entirely. No one except your Secret Keeper will be able to find it, let alone enter."

"Should we move to a new location?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be wise. I would also recommend that Mrs. Potter go into hiding until the birth of your son." He looked at Ivy. "I don't mean that you should remain under house arrest, although you will need to be disguised whenever you're out in public. Having an Auror with you would be beneficial as well."

"I agree," James added. "If I can't be with you, I know that Sirius or Remus or Frank would be more than willing to act as your guard. I can't ask Alice because she's on maternity leave." His brow furrowed. "In fact, I think her baby is due around the same time as ours."

A smile crept over Ivy's face. "Then Harry will have two playmates in the future: Silas and the Longbottom child."

Hearing their son's name gave him a warm feeling. They had already decided on calling him 'Harry' after Ivy's father. James touched her round stomach. "You hear that, Harry? You already have two friends."

Dumbledore interrupted the tender moment by standing up. "Well, I think I have imposed upon you enough for one evening. I apologize once again for being the bearer of such distressing news."

"Before you leave, sir, I have a question about the Secret Keeper," James broke in. "You said that only they would be able to find our house. Does this mean we won't be able to invite our friends over?"

"You can if the Secret Keeper writes down the address and shows it to them, but I would not advise this. The less people who know where you live, the safer you will be. If you want to get together with your friends, you can meet them at a secure location. And remember to confirm their identity by asking a question that only they can answer. If the prophecy becomes known, Voldemort's followers may try to impersonate your friends."

"How would the prophecy become known?" Ivy asked, looking worried.

"Ah, well each prophecy is stored in the Department of Mysteries. Not everyone has access to the room of course, but the Order already believes that Voldemort's followers have infiltrated the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore stroked his long beard. "It is also possible that someone may have overheard the prophecy. The Seer who made it doesn't recall going into a trance, however, a skilled Legilimens could access the memory. She will be working at Hogwarts come September, and this will offer her protection against Voldemort."

"But until then, she'll be vulnerable," James added. "I'll see if I can get an Auror stationed outside her home."

"That is an excellent idea," Dumbledore replied. "But now, I really must be going. James, if you would be so kind as to remove the wards for me."

"Yes, of course." As James headed for the front door, a feeling of detachment came over him. The last time he had felt like this was after the deaths of his parents. That situation hadn't felt real either, but the prophecy made no sense at all. A baby as the savior of the wizarding world? Surely it had to be some kind of mistake… an unfair, unthinkable mistake.

A hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw Dumbledore gazing back at him with a sad expression. "James, I am truly sorry this has happened. Merlin knows you do not deserve it after everything you have gone through."

"Thank you, sir." James went back to his task. When he opened the door, he saw that it had stopped raining. Dumbledore bid him farewell before setting off down the street. He had just put the protective spells back in place when he heard a loud crash. James ran towards the kitchen and found Ivy crouched on the floor, gathering up china shards.

"I'll do that, love. You might cut yourself." And with a wave of his wand, he vanished the mess from the dropped tea tray.

"I'm so bloody useless! I can't do anything… I can't even protect my own son!" She was hysterical now.

"Oh, Ivy, that isn't true." He tried to help her up, but she pushed his hand away.

"It is true! You can do magic, so you can't possibly understand," she shot back. "You have no idea how helpless I feel!"

Her words broke his heart because she was right: he couldn't understand. James knew it must be a thousand times worse for her. Ivy hadn't been a part of the wizarding world, but he'd dragged her into it. _And now she's in danger because of me. _His stomach twisted with guilt.

"I'm sorry," James said in a trembling voice. "I wish I could take it all back."

"Take what back?"

He looked away from her searching gaze. "I should have left you alone." James let the tears fall down his cheeks. "If I had, none of this would be happening."

"How can you say that to me? Since my parents died, you've been the only good thing in my life! I would _never _want it to be any different." Ivy placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look her. "I love you, James Potter, and I am so grateful that you walked into my café. Do you hear me?"

He was too emotional to speak, but he managed a nod. Ivy pulled him into her arms and rubbed his back as he wept. "We'll get through this," she soothed. "I promise we will." James felt awful. He was supposed to be strong for his wife, yet here he was, clinging to her like a little boy.

After crying himself out, James went into the bathroom to wash his face. He had never been the sort to show vulnerability, and until the deaths of his parents, he could have counted on one hand the amount of times he'd cried since the age of ten. Now though… well, he's lost track.

He sat down on the closed toilet lid and tried to come up with a plan. His only thought was: _I have to tell Sirius… he'll know what to do – he always does. _Some of the tension in his shoulders began to reached over and turned on the taps. This long, stressful day called for a soak in the tub. He dumped in orange blossom bubble bath and went to get Ivy. His wife was sitting at the kitchen table, just staring at a spot on the wall.

"Sweetheart, I'm running a bath. Let's take one together."

His voice snapped Ivy from her daze. "Sorry. What did you say?" James repeated himself and she managed a small smile. "Sure. That sounds lovely."

When they got to the bathroom, James brushed her strawberry-blonde hair until it shone like gold. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as she undressed. Ivy's slim body had transformed into a softer one with fuller breasts and curvier hips.

"No, I'm bloated," she said with a laugh. "But I appreciate you saying that."

"Hey, I mean it." He pulled her into his arms. "You're gorgeous."

She gave him a lingering kiss. "Help me in?"

James held her hand as she stepped into the tub. Ivy let out a sigh as she sank under the warm water. "Mmm, that feels nice."

"You lay there for a bit. I'll get you something to eat." James returned a few minutes later with a slice of cheesecake.

Ivy's face lit up. "How'd you know I was thinking about that? Did you read my mind?"

He chuckled. "Nope. I just know you very well." James leaned against the vanity and watched her eat. She seemed to be coming back to herself. The hollow expression had gone from her eyes at least.

Ivy held out the fork. "Here, I've saved you the last bite."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he said, taking it from her.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Yeah." James took off his clothes and climbed in behind Ivy. "I love you so much," he murmured, kissing her freckled shoulder.

"Me too, babe," she replied, leaning back against him.

James rested his hands on her belly. _Everything I care about is right here. _He made a silent vow to protect his family, no matter the cost. James wasn't naïve – he knew full well that he might lose his life in the process. But that was a small price to pay if it meant they would be safe.

***.*.***

Ivy carried the washing into the garden. It was a beautiful April day in Godric's Hollow – sunny, with a slight spring chill in the air. She hung the wet clothes on the line before going back inside to fetch her book. Ivy had only just sat down when a calico cat jumped onto her lap.

"Hello, Juniper," she said, stroking her soft fur. James had brought the cat home a few weeks ago as a surprise gift. Ivy was glad of the company now that she had to stay home nearly every day.

Adjusting to a new way of life was difficult to the say the least. Ivy missed working at the café and going on city walks and picking up groceries at the market. But most of all, she missed her friends. A life of aimless drudgery wasn't easy for an independent young woman from a working-class family. The prophecy had not only taken her freedom, it had taken away her peace of mind.

"At least I'll be able to see Susie in a few days," she told Juniper. Sirius would be tagging along of course – something that annoyed her a bit if she were being honest. Unlike the other Aurors, James's best mate wasn't content to stand back and watch over her silently. He viewed his guard duty as just another opportunity to socialize. Ivy put up with his behavior for one simple reason: Sirius Black could always make her laugh. And Godric knew she needed that more than ever before.

Ivy opened _**The Railway Children**_ – one of her favorite childhood books – and read aloud to Harry. Her throat grew hoarse after a few chapters. _I wish I could summon a glass of water. _She heaved a sigh_. _"Sorry, Junie, but I have to get up now." The cat jumped down and found a patch of sun to lie in.

Ivy went inside the cottage for a drink. She glanced at the wall clock. 4:26 PM. _Time to prepare dinner…_ She tied on an apron and began cutting up the vegetables, potatoes, and meat. It was tedious work, but at least it kept her mind free from anxious thoughts. She put the cottage pie in the oven, set the portable timer, and took it upstairs with her.

She headed towards the nursery; a room that never failed to cheer her up. James had used an enchanted roller to paint the walls a pale yellow. Ivy walked over to the crib. Inside was a blue blanket and several stuffed animals. She picked up one of the teddy bears and cradled it to her chest as she looked over the space. There was a small wardrobe full of baby clothes, a changing table near a Winnie the Pooh art print, and a shelf containing picture books and toys. Harry would have everything that he needed.

Ivy sat in the rocking chair and glanced out the window. Juniper was still sprawled on the grass, soaking up the sunshine. Seeing the cat lazing outside made her drowsy. Yawning, Ivy rested her head against the cushion, and within a minute, she had drifted off to sleep.

Ivy dreamt of a baby boy with dark hair and turquoise eyes. He was smiling up at her from his crib. "Mama! Up!" he cried, holding out his arms. She picked him up and kissed his chubby cheek. "Hello, Harry." He placed his little hand on her face. "Hi Mama." Ivy's heart swelled with love. She heard James calling her name. "Let's go find your Papa." But she never got a chance because a shrill ringing startled her awake.

Disoriented, Ivy fumbled in her apron pocket for the timer. "Dear god, that scared me," she said, trying to still her racing heart. Harry gave a wiggle in her tummy. Ivy placed a hand over the movement and said, "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She went downstairs to shut off the oven. _Nearly six… James should be home soon. _Juniper ambled inside, meowing for dinner. After feeding the cat, Ivy plopped onto the couch. Household monotony was somehow more exhausting than working a shift at the café. Ivy read a few more chapters, and finally, at six-fifteen, she heard the door unlock. James walked in with a bouquet of peach roses.

"Welcome back," she said, getting up to greet him.

He kissed her on the lips. "Hello, love. How was your day?"

"Boring. How was yours?"

"Busy. Stressful." James hugged her with his free arm. "I'm glad to be home."

Ivy took the roses from him. "What's the occasion? Don't tell me you forgot when my birthday is," she teased

"No, I'm perfectly aware that your birthday is on the first of July." He smiled. "I just happened to be passing a flower stall and the color reminded me of you, so I got them."

She put her nose to a bloom, inhaling the delicate fragrance. "Thank you, babe. They're lovely." Ivy arranged them in a vase and placed them on the kitchen counter.

"Smells delicious," James declared, taking out the cottage pie. "Godric knows I wouldn't be able to boil an egg without magic."

"Oh, don't exaggerate! You could so."

"I couldn't," he insisted. "I'm an utter failure in the kitchen. We always had house elves to cook for us."

"Privileged little rich boy," she said playfully.

James flashed her a grin. "It's true. I won't deny it."

While they ate dinner, Ivy told him about seeing Harry in her dream. "I wonder if he'll really look like that – with your untidy black hair."

"Probably. All the men in my family are cursed with these ridiculous cowlicks."

Ivy smiled at him fondly. "You know, that was the first thing I noticed about you. I remember thinking: that bloke will never go bald."

James laughed. "You're kidding!"

"No, really. Because my dad lost his hair before he turned thirty. Do wizards lose their hair by the way?"

"Yeah, but they don't need to. There's a hair growing charm, plus potions to make it thicker."

Ivy shook her head. "It's amazing the things you can do with magic. All of you are so lucky."

"I know. It might sound odd to admit, but until I met you, I never gave it much thought. I mean, it's all I've ever known. I suppose we take magic for granted."

There was a thoughtful silence as they chewed their food.

"Hey, Ivy? What are your favorite childhood memories with your parents?"

"Hmm, definitely our camping trips. Mum and dad used to pack up our VW van during the summer and we'd just set off. I used to think that was so adventurous, you know?" A bittersweet nostalgia came over her. "God, I loved those days… I'd give anything to wake up in that van and watch the sunrise with them."

James's smile was tinged with sadness. "It sounds perfect."

"What about you? Did you ever go camping?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't as fun. My parents would take me by side-along apparition, and part of what makes Muggle camping so great is taking in the scenery on the way there. I did love our tent though. It looked like a log cabin inside."

That intrigued her. "Really? Do you still have it?"

"Yeah. It's in the basement."

She brightened at this. "Do you think we could we have a camp out in the garden?"

"Sure. I'll set it up after dinner."

While James was busy with the tent, Ivy poked around in the cupboards until she found a bag of marshmallows. They roasted them over enchanted blue flames.

"If Sirius were here, he could play us some campfire songs," James said, blowing on his marshmallow.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy Sirius's company, but I wouldn't want him living with us. That's a little too much exuberance for me," she joked.

"Yeah, I reckon Marlene wouldn't appreciate it either."

Ivy wondered if this was true. Sirius was always flirting with Susie, and somehow, she had a hard time imagining him as the monogamous type. _Then again, they could have one of those open relationships, _she added to herself. Not that it was any of her concern. Sirius was a trustworthy friend, which was all she really needed to know about him.

As they lay gazing up at the stars, her husband told her about the trips he had taken with his parents. James had been all over the world, while Ivy had never once left the United Kingdom. Part of her wanted to suggest they go on the run… just leave everything behind and travel abroad like gypsies. But she knew that James would never do that. He had a sense of duty holding him here. Asking him to abandon his friends in the middle of a war would be selfish and unfair.

"When all this is over, we'll go traveling," James told her. "I want you and Harry to experience the beauty of this world."

She smiled at him. "That sounds wonderful."

Of course, what neither of them said was: _if we survive this. _Because it was too painful to contemplate that they might not. James was just twenty years old, and Ivy hadn't even turned nineteen yet. Their lives had barely begun.

Ivy sat up to hide the tears that were forming. "Can we go inside the tent now? I want to see this cabin."

"Of course, love."

She discreetly wiped her eyes before he had a chance to notice. _Stop this! Don't ruin a perfectly good night by bringing up your fears_, she scolded. Ivy dealt with her anxiety by keeping a journal. And after writing in it, she'd rip out the entry and burn it as a kind of spiritual cleansing. This seemed to help anyway.

James held open the tent flap. She ducked inside and let out a gasp when she saw how spacious it was. The living room contained comfortable furniture set around a large, stone hearth. There was also a kitchenette with an eating area, a fully fitted bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"God, I love magic," she said softly, but James must have heard because he chuckled.

He reached for her hand. "Seeing it through your eyes is refreshing."

When they were lying in bed sometime later, James asked if she was all right. "I suppose I am," she replied.

"Ivy, love, look at me."

She met his hazel eyes. With his glasses off, they appeared larger and more innocent. James's lashes were dark and thick – completely unlike her pale, sparse ones. Ivy had teased him on more than one occasion, calling him "the beautiful one in the relationship." Why he had fallen for such an ordinary girl like her was a complete mystery.

He stroked the hair at her temples. "I don't want you keeping things from me. It's bad enough that you're alone during the day, but I damn well don't want you to feel emotionally alone too. This is a horrible situation, and we won't be able to get through it unless we're honest with each other. We can't be strong on our own; we have to be strong together. Okay, sweetheart?"

Ivy nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"So let me ask you again. How are you really?"

She exhaled. "Scared. Overwhelmed. Everything feels hopeless." Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm trying, James. I really am, but it's so bloody hard."

"I know, baby," he said, pulling her close.

She leaned her cheek against his chest and found herself wondering – not for the first time – if those beats were numbered… if their hearts were just clocks ticking down to the day of the prophecy. Ivy hated thinking such morbid thoughts, but she couldn't banish them. They burrowed inside her like a parasite.

"I'm terrified that Sirius will come here one day and tell me you've been killed. I don't know what I'd do without you," Ivy admitted, her voice breaking. "I couldn't deal with this on my own. I'd go mad!"

He rubbed her back. "Then I'll stop working. I'll stay here with you."

"Oh, James, you can't do that." Ivy raised her head to look at him. "You need a purpose. If you didn't have one, you'd go barmy."

"Well, at least we'd go barmy together," he joked.

"Honey, I'm being serious. I don't want you to shut yourself away like I have to. You asked me to be honest, so I am. But I'm not saying any of this to guilt you."

James wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Okay. Thank you for telling me about your fears."

Then something happened to distract Ivy from her misery. She sat up in bed. "Harry just kicked me! Here, feel," she said, guiding James's hand to the spot.

His face broke into a grin. "He's a spirited little chap, isn't he?"

Ivy smiled back at him. "Yes, he is. Harry will grow up big and strong, just like his Papa."

Before James switched off the light, he pressed a goodnight kiss to her belly. Ivy turned on her side and James nestled behind her – his arm draped protectively across her body. "I love you, Harry," she whispered. "Mummy and Daddy will always protect you." As though in response, Ivy felt a flutter beneath her fingertips. _Sweet dreams, my darling boy._

***.*.***

Severus used a Portkey to meet Dumbledore for their weekly briefing. The location was always different. This time, he arrived at what he guessed was a Muggle inn judging by the television set. A pair of French doors were thrown open and Albus Dumbledore was standing on a balcony – his long, silver hair glinting in the moonlight. It took him a moment to turn around.

"Hello, Severus. I had a sudden urge to be near the sea. The sound of waves is remarkably calming, don't you find?"

"I suppose so." Not that Severus had ever given it much thought. He'd certainly never gone on any seaside holidays with his parents.

"Ah, well, please indulge this old man his whims." He walked into the room, shutting the doors behind him. "Take a seat wherever you like."

Severus chose an armchair near the television and Dumbledore sat on a nearby loveseat.

"Have you anything to report, Severus?"

"Not much, sir. I've been brewing a lot of Polyjuice potion lately, but I don't know what it's being used for. The Dark Lord has not spoken of it at any of his meetings."

"Then it's a secret mission," Dumbledore said. "That bodes ill for us."

"Yes," he agreed.

The headmaster stroked his beard thoughtfully. "If I had to hazard a guess, I would imagine they are using it to pose as a ministry employee. Perhaps even someone they suspect is in the Order. I will tighten the security questions and inform the Auror department to do the same."

"Very good, sir." Severus stood. "If that's all—"

"No, there is something of grave importance that I must discuss with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Dumbledore began pacing the room. "I witnessed a prophecy last month. One that predicts the fall of Lord Voldemort."

His pulse started to race. "Well, that's certainly some good news."

"It is, but I'm afraid it comes at a cost. As most things do." Dumbledore sighed. "This prophecy names an unborn child as the one who will defeat him."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"The child of Ivy and James Potter to be exact."

Severus leaned heavily against the chair. "How do you know that it refers to them?"

"The prophecy states: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... a child will be born as the seventh month dies... a child whose grandparents were murdered on the same fateful day… born of two worlds, the boy will heal the rift that divides us.' _It can mean no one else. As you know, James and Ivy's parents were killed at a London park two years ago. Ivy is a Muggle and James is a Pureblood, making their son 'born of two worlds.' He is also due at the end of July."

He met the headmaster's gaze. "Why are you telling me this, sir?"

Dumbledore looked miserable. "Because you must inform Lord Voldemort about this prophecy."

Severus sat back down, feeling nauseated. "I can't do that. It would put the Potters in danger."

"I know, Severus. I have wrestled with my conscience this past month, but it always leads me back to this truth. Can you imagine a world where Voldemort wins, and Muggles are enslaved? A world where Muggle-borns are eradicated and witches and wizards are forced into marriages to produce Pureblood children? Such a future is unthinkable! Voldemort must be defeated – no matter the cost." Dumbledore paused. "I care for the Potters, but I cannot allow my personal feelings to stand in the way. I must do the right thing. Surely you understand this?"

"I do, sir," he replied grudgingly. "That doesn't mean I approve of it."

"Believe me, I am just as conflicted as you. I wish there were another way, but Voldemort's horcruxes have complicated the matter. I have only managed to destroy one of them, so asking you to poison Voldemort would only expose you as a traitor. At this point in time, the prophecy is our best hope for success. And by informing him of it, you will be viewed as one of his most faithful servants." Dumbledore continued to pace the room. "We, will, of course do all we can to protect the Potters. The prophecy says nothing of their deaths, which means they could very well survive. We may even kill Voldemort before he has a chance to target them."

Severus clutched the arm rests, trying to steady himself. "I understand the points you're making, but if the Potters die, I will be responsible for it."

"No, the blame will rest solely on me because I am the one who has made the decision," he replied sadly. "I know what I am asking you to do is dreadfully unfair. You have sacrificed more for our cause than anyone should. And your fight is not over – in many ways it is just beginning. There will be more lives lost, more grief, more pain before we reach the end. But rest assured, there will be an end as long as we do what is required of us." Dumbledore looked at him. "I leave you with one question: what kind of world do you want your son to live in?"

Severus remained silent for a long moment. "I'll need to know where the prophecy was made and how I happened to hear it."

Dumbledore told him about the room at _The Hog's Head Inn._ "Say that you were there for a drink and you saw me going upstairs with someone. You were curious, so you followed me to see if you could overhear anything important. The barkeep discovered you eavesdropping and threw you out." He handed him a scrap of parchment. "This is only the first half of the prophecy. It is the second half that predicts Lord Voldemort's demise. But the less you know of that, the better."

"Is there anything else, sir?" he asked, his tone hollow.

"What I have asked of you must remain a secret. No one can know of this." Dumbledore's gaze was sharp, probing. "I'll need your solemn word."

"You have it. I won't tell anyone – not even Marlene."

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Severus. I am in your debt."

He gave a nod, but he didn't say goodbye. He was too angry for niceties.

Severus Apparated to his childhood home in Spinner's End. He went into the kitchen, poured himself a firewhisky, and downed it in one gulp. At that moment, he hated Dumbledore almost as much as Voldemort. Severus threw his empty glass against the wall, where it shattered upon impact. Dumbledore had manipulated him by bringing up Silas. He'd known exactly what to say to get him to agree.

Severus slumped in a chair, his head in his hands. Everyone knew about the bad blood between himself and James Potter. The arrogant bully used to make his life miserable, but they had grown up, and the once bitter enemies even had a few things in common now. Yet here he was, being asked to sell out the Potters for the greater good.

With a shaky breath, Severus retrieved the piece of parchment and read the damning words. The prophecy had set something in motion which could not be stopped. They were all in the hands of fate now.

* * *

_Closing note: Yeah, so that was pretty heavy stuff… but the good news is, the next chapter will be a lot happier and lighter! Until then, please take care of yourselves._


	4. A New Generation

_Intro note: Hello again! I hope you've been staying healthy and safe ^.^ This chapter is a happy one (and it's also a preview of what Part 2 will be like!) I really enjoyed writing it, and hopefully it brightens your day just a little bit xD_

* * *

\- 3 -

**A New Generation**

_Summer 1980_

_*.*.*.*_

After nearly six hours of labor, Ivy was safely delivered of a baby boy. She heard his strong wail just before losing consciousness. When she came to, James's concerned face was peering down at her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

Ivy nodded, but she was in a lot of pain. "Where's Harry?"

"The nurses are cleaning him up. You'll have him in your arms before you know it." He brushed aside the sweaty hair clinging to her forehead. "You did amazing, love. I'm so proud of you."

"It sounds like you're praising me for doing well on an exam."

He smiled. "What you just did is about a thousand times harder than any exam! Even more so because you managed it the Muggle way."

"Is giving birth easier for witches?"

"Yeah. From what I understand, there are spells that speed the labor process along."

Hearing this made Ivy even more upset that she couldn't have gone to a wizarding hospital. They had decided that a small Muggle clinic was the safest option. Even now, there were Order members stationed inside and outside the building.

"I have something for you." James let go of her hand and fetched a paper bag with handles. He pulled out two stoppered vials. "It's from Lily. For healing and pain relief. Best drink them before the nurses come back."

Ivy winced as she sat up. James removed the corks and passed them over. They tasted bitter, but the warmth that spread through her body was a welcome relief. The horrible split open ache began to subside.

"Oh, god, that's good... much better than any drugs we have," she said, falling back on her pillows. "What time is it anyway?"

James glanced at his wristwatch. "Nearly eleven."

It felt later somehow – as though she'd been in that hospital room an entire day instead of a single evening. "The Order must be tired."

He sat in the chair at her bedside and took her hand. "They're fine, love. Nothing that coffee can't fix. You're the one who has a right to be exhausted." He brushed his lips across her knuckles. "I've never seen anyone as brave as you. Godric knows I wouldn't have been able to do it."

Ivy managed a little smile. "Now that would be a sight… a man giving birth."

James laughed. "A horrible sight. Lots of screaming and carrying on."

When the nurses entered a moment later, Sirius was with them. This confused her until she remembered the lie they had told about him being James's brother. As their guard, he needed access to the corridor and hospital room.

And then Harry was placed in her arms and her attention shifted solely to him. His cheeks were flushed and he had a shock of dark hair that curled against his forehead. Tears filled her eyes. "Hello, sweet boy. I'm so happy to see you." Harry gazed back at her with cloudy blue irises, which she was sure would change to a brilliant turquoise when he was older. "That's right, I'm your mummy. You recognize my voice, don't you?" Ivy had never felt such loving protectiveness for anyone before.

Seeing him now – so tiny and vulnerable – made her doubt the prophecy even more. _He's just a baby… how can he be the hero who defeats Lord Voldemort?_ Itdidn't seem possible, and yet they had to safeguard him as though it were true. And oh, how Ivy didn't want it to be true! She didn't want Harry to have an exceptional destiny; she wanted him to be an ordinary little boy whose greatest adventure was going on a camping trip. That's what made sense – that's what he deserved.

James ran a finger over their son's hair. "Welcome to the world, Harry James Potter."

Ivy exchanged a tearful look with her husband.

"Congratulations, Mama and Papa!" Sirius declared, snapping a photo to immortalize the moment.

Harry was then passed to his father. James openly cried as he gazed down at their son. Sirius patted him on the back. "He looks just like you, mate. He'll probably even have the cowlick."

That made them laugh, but it was still an emotionally charged moment. Ivy thought of her own father and how he had shielded her body with his own. She wiped her eyes. _I named Harry after you, dad._ _I wish you and mum were here. _But as soon as the thought left her mind, Ivy felt a tingling sensation on her head. She suddenly knew that her parents were there in spirit. It made her feel safe and loved.

"Sirius, will you send a message to Susie for me? I'd like to see her tomorrow before I get released from the hospital."

"Yeah, of course. I can stop by her flat on my way home." When it was his turn to hold Harry, he said, "I'm your godfather Sirius, but you can call me 'Uncle Padfoot' from now on."

James chuckled. "Pads, Harry won't be calling you anything until he can talk."

"Oh, he knows what I mean. Don't you, my little Bertie Bott?" Sirius crooned in a baby voice.

"I'll be right back," James said. "I want to tell Remus the good news!"

Ivy asked the nurse if she could have another visitor. "Yes, but it will have to be quick. You need your rest, Mrs. Potter."

She nodded. "James, bring Remus back with you."

"Sure thing," he replied, hurrying out of the room.

Sirius sat in the vacated chair at her bedside. Harry started to fuss a moment later, so he was handed back to Ivy. The nurse gave her a bottle of formula. "Oh, but I'd like to breastfeed him."

"You can tomorrow. It's easier for newborns to drink from a bottle at first. Go on and see if he takes it."

He managed the feat after only a few seconds. When James returned with Remus, she beckoned him over. "Come and see Harry." His expression softened as he gazed down at the baby. He was the gentlest of James's friends, which she supposed was a bit ironic considering his lycanthropy. But even so, Ivy could never see such a sweet man as dangerous.

Remus touched her son's head. "Hello, Harry. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at Ivy. "He's adorable. Well done, Mummy!"

She beamed up at him. "Thank you." Harry's hand escaped from his blanket and Remus extended his finger. Her son latched onto it right away. "Remus, will you thank Lily for me? Her potions have done wonders."

"Of course I will. Can I bring her by tomorrow morning? I know she'd love to see Harry."

"Yes, please do."

Remus and Sirius stayed another minute before they were shooed away by the nurse.

Harry had just finished with his bottle when Ivy's lids began to close. "James, I'm very tired all of a sudden. Is it a side-effect?"

"Yes, love. Restorative sleep speeds up the healing process."

"Okay. Look after Harry for me," Ivy murmured.

"I will." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "And I'll be beside you all night, so you needn't worry about a thing. You're safe, sweetheart."

And with those words, Ivy allowed herself to drift off. She dreamt of her parents smiling down at Harry. James's mother and father were there too. Harry had all four of his grandparents gathered round him in a protective circle. It was just as it should be.

***.*.***

James transferred a sleeping Harry into his baby chair. "Will you carry him, Uncle Padfoot?"

"With pleasure, Papa Prongs."

"God, you two are ridiculous," Ivy said, laughing.

Sirius flashed her a grin. "And you love us for it."

"I do," she agreed.

James draped an arm around his wife and said, "Come on, sweetheart – let's go home."

When they emerged from the hospital a minute later, they discovered a beautiful day waiting for them. The sunshine and fresh air was a welcome change after being cooped up in a small room for nearly twenty-four hours.

They were soon joined by the ginger-haired Prewett twins, who escorted them to the parking lot. "Thanks for keeping a look out," James said, shaking their hands. "We really appreciate it."

"Of course," Fabian replied. "Safe travels home."

"Oh, and congratulations, Mrs. Potter," Gideon added.

Ivy gave them a tired smile. "Thank you. Goodbye, boys."

James unlocked the yellow VW beetle and held the passenger door open for his wife. The car would be their primary mode of transportation until Harry was old enough to travel by Floo or Portkey. The VW had been a present for Ivy, but it was Sirius who would be taking them home today. James threw him the keys and joined his son in the back. He made sure the baby seat was securely strapped in.

"Are you quite sure the flying charm will hold?" Ivy asked in a worried tone.

"Absolutely sure. I've flown this car at least ten times." Sirius patted her shoulder. "Don't be nervous, Ivy. I earned a perfect mark on my Charms exam. Despite appearances, I am a rather brilliant wizard."

"He is, love," James assured her. "Padfoot is even better at Charms than I am. Plus, he's been flying his motorbike for about six months, and nothing has ever gone wrong."

"Okay. Just hurry up before I lose my nerve."

Sirius inserted the key into the ignition. "Any Muggles about?"

James gazed out the back window. "Nope. All clear."

Sirius switched on the invisibility booster and tapped the steering wheel with his wand. Then he pressed lightly on the gas pedal, letting the car hover in the air. When they had risen far above the buildings, Sirius turned the steering wheel until they were facing south east – the direction towards Godric's Hollow.

"Ivy, I'm gonna to start moving now, but I'll go nice and slow since it's your first time." Sirius turned to him and winked. James chuckled at the double entendre.

"Oh, don't be perverted at a time like this," Ivy scolded. She was familiar enough with Padfoot's dirty sense of humor by now.

"Close your eyes, love," James told her. "It won't be as scary for you."

"Go on then. But no faster than fifty!"

"Sure thing, boss." Sirius pressed harder on the pedal and car glided smoothly through the air.

James rolled down his window to enjoy the mild summer breeze against his face. The sky was a gorgeous forget-me-not blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. "Pads, I want you to teach me how to fly this thing."

"I will, but there's nothing to it. Driving on the ground is a lot harder. Although if I'm being honest, I prefer riding my motorbike on a good country road."

James didn't find Muggle transportation nearly as fascinating as Sirius did. Cars and motorbikes made him nervous. Not to mention that magical travel was far more convenient. Why take hours to get somewhere when you could arrive in under ten seconds? To him, it was a no-brainer.

Thankfully, the car ride took less than fifteen minutes. Ivy breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius touched down in their private lane. "That wasn't so bad," she admitted. "But I don't know if I'll ever get used to being up that high."

"It's much safer though, since there's no traffic," Sirius reminded her.

"Yes, that's true. Thank you for driving, err, I mean flying us home."

He smiled at Ivy. "You're welcome, Mama. I'm always happy to be of service."

James glanced down at their son, who was still fast asleep. He unbuckled his seatbelt and said, "I'll be right back." James threw on his invisibility cloak before opening the car door. He stood in front of their cottage and murmured the incantations to remove the protective wards. Then he hurried back to the car.

Sirius turned into their driveway, opened the garage with a wave of his wand, and pulled the VW inside. "I'll help with your bags." He even offered to make them lunch.

"Thanks, Pads, but I can manage. You've been with us for nearly a whole day. You need to get back home to Marlene and Silas."

"Well, if you're sure… send me an owl if you need anything."

"Will do." James gave him a hug and Ivy pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Bye, Harry," Sirius whispered, touching his tiny hand.

The Potters watched him leave. Once he'd Disapparated, James locked the door and put the wards back in place. When he turned around, he spotted Juniper investigating Harry's chair. She meowed up at James as though asking: _'who is this little person?'_

He reached down to rub between her ears. "Junie, this is Harry. He'll be living with us from now on." The calico cat gave the baby another curious sniff before joining Ivy on the couch.

"Would you like some lunch, sweetheart?" he asked his wife.

"Yes, please."

James went into the kitchen to whip up some ham and cheese sandwiches. He added a brownie to each plate (courtesy of Susie), poured out two tall glasses of milk, and arranged everything on a tray. He carried their food back to the living room, where they ate in companionable silence.

"I'm so glad to be home," Ivy said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Yesterday was so long and miserable… I thought it would never end."

James rubbed her arm. "I know, love. The worst is over now."

They drowsed on the couch until Harry woke them with a cry. James used a cleaning spell to change his nappy, but he continued to fuss. "He's probably hungry," Ivy said. "I'll take him out in the garden."

James went ahead of her to set up the lounge chair and umbrella. Ivy settled down with their son and tried to breastfeed him. Harry latched on after a few tries. "It feels strange," she said, making a face.

"Strange in a bad way?" James asked.

"No, but it's sort of uncomfortable. I'll need to use that pump when Harry's done. The nurse told me that my breasts will be sore if they get too full of milk. And I don't want to get an infection either."

He shook his head. "Blimey, you women don't have it easy, do you?"

She laughed. "That's an understatement!"

James summoned a chair and sat beside his wife. "Harry's a good eater."

"He is." Ivy ran a finger across his round cheek. "Our darling boy."

Sitting there in the warm sunshine with the birds singing in the trees filled James with a happy contentment. The world seemed a glorious place. On a day like this, one could almost forget about the war. He wanted to memorize everything about this perfect, shining moment.

Harry drifted off after his meal. Ivy looked knackered too, so James suggested they go upstairs for a nap. They put Harry in his crib, switched on the baby monitor, and headed for their own bedroom down the hall. Ivy was asleep within minutes, but James lay there for a while – just holding her close – and listening to her soft, steady breaths. He must have drifted off though, because Harry's insistent cries startled him awake. Ivy stirred too, but James told her that he would tend to him.

He lifted him carefully from the crib, making sure to support his wobbly neck. "Hush now – your papa is here," he said in a soothing tone. "Let's take care of this dirty diaper."

Harry didn't stop crying until he was clean and wrapped back up in his blanket. James sat in the rocking chair by the window. It was still light outside, but the sun was partially obscured by clouds. Harry made smacking noises with his mouth indicating that he was hungry. James summoned a bottle of milk from the fridge and caught it with his free hand as it sped towards him.

"Here you are, my boy." James watched his son while he ate. Harry's brow was furrowed in concentration and he kept waving his tiny fist around. James smiled. "Are you trying to catch the Snitch, my little Seeker?" He could easily envision his twelve-year-old son zipping around the Quidditch pitch – his untidy black hair being blown about by the wind.

Harry was still awake even after finishing his bottle, so James summoned a battered copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_. "This was my favorite book as a young boy," he told him. "It might be a bit dense for a newborn, but let's see how we get on." James skipped to chapter six and read about Quaffles. Harry gazed up at him, listening intently to his voice. "You seem quite keen. Perhaps you really will be a Quidditch star." He continued reading until Harry nodded off. James pressed a kiss to his son's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little Seeker," he whispered.

***.*.***

Remus and his father set up a white marquee in the front yard. The Lupins were hosting a baby celebration for Harry and Neville. Most of the guests would be arriving by Portkey, except for the Potters and the Longbottoms, who were traveling by flying car.

He inflated the multi-colored balloons while Lyall used his wand to arrange some red streamers across the tent's ceiling. Once the decorations were up, Remus stepped out into the August sunshine. The Welsh valley looked especially beautiful today – lush and green, with fleecy white clouds drifting lazily across the sky.

Remus made his way back to the farmhouse. As soon as he stepped through the door, the sweet aroma of vanilla and lemon filled his nostrils. He headed for the kitchen, where his wife and mother were preparing a two-tier yellow cake. Remus leaned against the doorframe and watched Lily apply the white frosting with a few waves of her wand. Then it was Hope's turn to work her own kind of Muggle magic. His mother used a piping bag to write _'Welcome Harry and Neville' _in light blue frosting across the top. She also added a few clusters of blue and yellow roses.

"It looks fantastic," he praised, kissing them on the cheek.

Lily glanced at the wall clock. "We should probably go and change now." Their guests were set to arrive in less than an hour.

They went up to his childhood bedroom to put on their party clothes. For Remus, that consisted of a collared shirt and a nice pair of trousers. Lily chose a sage green prairie dress printed with white roses. It was ankle length and had a ruffled shoulder overlay.

"Will you zip me up?" Lily asked, pulling her long hair aside. Remus bent his head and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. "Mmm, that's nice. But don't try to seduce me, Remus. We still have a lot to do."

He chuckled as he zipped up the dress. "Sorry, love. I couldn't resist," Remus replied, tying the back of her sash.

Lily walked over to the wardrobe mirror. "I just need to do something with this hair… maybe a plait?"

"I can do it for you," he offered. Remus had got quite good at hair plaiting during their two years of marriage.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, darling."

They sat down on the bed and Remus set to work. "Would you like a braid crown?" he asked, combing through her auburn tresses. It smelled glorious – like orange blossoms and honey.

"Yes, I'd like that."

Remus made two separate plaits and then summoned bobby pins to secure the crown in place. "There. Now all we need are some white flowers. We can head down to the garden and see what's in bloom."

Lily turned to face him, draped her arms loosely about his neck, and drew him into a slow kiss.

"Are you trying to seduce me now?" Remus asked, smiling.

"No. I just wanted to thank my husband for being so wonderful." She kissed him once more and then stood up. Lily slipped her feet into two-inch wedge sandals and said, "Come on, Remus. Let's get to work."

He put on his cleanest pair of converse all stars and followed her downstairs. Lily returned to the kitchen to make the potato and green bean salad. Remus carried the plates of raw meat outside, where his father was lighting the grill. Lyall's gray hairs shone silver in the sunlight. _Surely he didn't have so many last year? _Remus thought, feeling a pang. He had a feeling his dangerous job was partially to blame.

"Perfect timing! Why don't you do the chicken kebabs and I'll make the hamburgers?"

"Sure, dad." They cooked the Muggle way because magic tended to scorch the meat or make it too dry. Not that Remus minded; it gave them a chance to catch up. They briefly talked about work before switching to the more pleasant topic of books.

"It's nice having you here," Lyall said during a lull in the conversation. "I know you like having your own space, but your mum and I wish you would move back home. With the way things are… well, it would be a load off our minds knowing that you and Lily are safe. Plus, we'd love to see you every day. In times like these, family is more important than ever."

Remus agreed with that last bit. "I'll talk it over with Lily."

He patted him on the back. "Good man. And if privacy is the issue, we could always add another house to the property. We have more than enough land for it."

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea."

"I do have them every now and then," Lyall joked. "But what do you think? Would you ever consider moving back?"

"Yeah, and I reckon Lily would too. She loves staying here. She's always telling me how much it feels like home."

Lyall's smile softened the careworn lines etched on his face. "I'm glad to hear that, son. Then I'll go ahead and contact a few wizard architects. Just to get an estimate, mind. No decisions will be made unless you and Lily agree."

"Let me know what the figures are. We have some savings put away."

"Nonsense! It would be our gift to you." Remus didn't have a chance to object because his father changed the subject. "This meat should be just about ready. Here, pass me those buns."

Remus handed him the bag. "Would it be terrible if I ate a hamburger before our guests arrive?"

His father laughed. "No, go on! I'll have one myself."

He snagged a cheeseburger off the plate and finished it in only a few bites. They brought the food to the marquee, where Lyall encased the plates with a bubble charm to keep the heat in. Hope and Lily brought out vases of flowers for the table. Remus snagged some white blooms from the arrangement and wove them into his wife's hair.

"What time is it, Remus?" she asked.

"Nearly three o'clock. The Portkeys are set to arrive soon."

Lily threaded her fingers through his. "Let's head down to the pond."

Sirius, Marlene, and Silas were the first to arrive. The ten-month-old baby was strapped in one of those carrying slings and wailing frantically. "Oh, no! The Portkey must have scared him." Lily hurried towards Marlene and Silas.

"I think he wants out of there," Sirius pointed out. "Here, I'll take him."

Silas's cries did lessen once he was out of the sling. Lily smoothed the light brown curls from his forehead. "Poor little Sy." When he saw his godmother, he gave a whimper and held out his chubby arms. Lily took him from Sirius, settling the baby on her hip. "You're all right, angel," she crooned, kissing his pink cheek. "Don't worry – Auntie Lily is here."

Remus smiled at them. Lily would certainly make a wonderful mother someday.

"Is Susie here yet?" Marlene asked.

"No. Should be any minute now," Remus replied.

Sirius chuckled. "Traveling by Portkey will be an interesting experience for her."

"She'll probably fall over. You better catch her, Sirius," Marlene added. "Be a gentleman."

"When am I anything else?"

Marlene gave a snort of laughter. They continued to trade barbs back and forth. When Susie appeared suddenly, Remus was the one closest to her. He caught Susie's arm to prevent her from stumbling. "You okay?" Remus asked, peering down at the petite brunette. Her face was a greenish gray, which did not bode well.

Susie shook her head and dashed towards a clump of bushes. To Remus's surprise, Sirius went after her. He even rubbed Susie's back while she vomited. This tender display confirmed what Remus had long suspected._ Padfoot fancies her. _And Susie Granger was about the only girl who wouldn't fall for his animal magnetism either. He almost felt sorry for Sirius – until he remembered the trail of broken hearts that his mate had left scattered throughout the United Kingdom. _Liking someone unattainable might be good for him, _Remus decided.

Sirius helped her up and then draped a steadying arm around her shoulders. "Come on, love, I'll take you back to the house. You can have a lie down."

"I'm fine," Susie said weakly, although she didn't have the energy to resist. "I need to clean my teeth, but do wizards even have any mouthwash?"

"My mum does," Remus called out, trying to suppress a grin.

"You hear that, Susie dear? I'll ask Hope to fetch some for you," Marlene said. "And while you're resting, I'll whip up an anti-nausea draught. You'll feel better in no time."

The trio made their way towards the house. Lily stayed behind with Silas, who was taking in the new landscape with his big brown eyes. A yellow butterfly flitted overhead, and the baby pointed at it, squealing.

"That's a butterfly, precious. Bud-der-fly," Lily said, sounding out each syllable.

"Buhh!" he shouted.

"Aren't you a clever boy," she praised, planting another kiss on Silas's cheek.

Peter was the next to arrive. Remus gave his mate a hug. He hadn't seen him for almost a fortnight. "How have you been, Pete?" he asked.

"Fine, I s'pose. Same as always, really. Nothing exciting ever happens at _The Leaky Cauldron_."

A boring job sounded like bliss to Remus, though he didn't say so. He knew that Peter still hadn't got over being rejected by the Auror training program.

"If you'd like to change jobs, I can put in a good word for you at Magical Transportation." It was one of the easiest departments to get into.

"Thanks for the offer, but I reckon my mum wouldn't like it," Peter replied sullenly. "She's convinced that Death Eaters are going to attack the ministry one of these days."

Remus thought there was a better chance of violence at _The Leaky Cauldron_ or even in Diagon Alley, but he kept that observation to himself. There was no point in worrying him.

"Okay. Let me know if you ever change your mind."

Lily came over to say hello and Peter greeted Silas by ruffling his curly hair. The baby started tugging at Lily's dress a minute later. "Ba-ba," he whined.

"Are you hungry, Sy? Let's go find your mama then."

Remus and Peter sat by the pond and talked until a stag Patronus bounded towards them. "We're waiting out in the lane," it said in James's voice.

He conjured his wolf Patronus and said, "I'll be right there, mate," before sending it off. "Why don't you head back, Pete? They'll be driving through once I lift the wards. You can meet the car there."

"Okay." Peter stood up and brushed off the seat of his trousers.

Remus jogged down the long drive. When he emerged from the trees, he spotted the yellow VW beetle halfway down the dirt road. He removed the protective enchantments and waved them through. Ivy leaned out the window as they passed by. "Thank you, Remus! See you in a few!"

He cast the protective wards again and took his time walking back to the house. They were unloading the car when he arrived. Peter's face lit up as he hugged James. The resentful heartbreak of last year seemed to have gone. Then Peter kissed Ivy's cheek and smiled down at Harry, who was sleeping soundly in his baby chair. "Look, it's a mini Prongs!"

James beamed with pride. "Yeah, but I reckon I was never that angelic."

Remus went over to the Longbottoms, who were five years older than the marauders. Alice was a former Hufflepuff with a friendly face, honey-colored hair, and a small gap between her two front teeth. Frank looked like one of the Beatles (circa 1964) with his thick mop of brown hair and dark, twinkling eyes. He had been a Gryffindor Prefect, and as such, had been on very familiar terms with James, Sirius, and Remus even before they'd joined the Auror department.

The Longbottoms lived in a grand manor house on the edge of the Yorkshire moors. Remus and Lily had been invited to their estate earlier that year for Frank's birthday. His wife had dubbed it 'Misselthwaite Manor,' and had been very disappointed to learn that no, they did not have a secret garden. He could still remember Lily's response.

"_Oh, what a shame! Just think how lovely a walled garden would be for your children to play in." _The image had charmed the Longbottoms so much that they promised to build one by the following spring. Lily was eagerly anticipating the garden's unveiling.

Remus gazed down at Neville, who had his mother's round face and button nose. The baby was nearly bald, with only the faintest blond fuzz on his head – and unlike Harry – he was wide awake. "Neville's very sweet, Alice. Congratulations," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, Remmy. Are you managing at work without me?"

He flashed her a grin. "Trying to, but we all miss your sense of humor."

"You won't have to miss me for long, pet. I'll be back next week." Remus allowed Alice to use these cutesy nicknames on account of her being like an older sister to him.

Ivy came up for hug. "It's absolutely gorgeous here! So peaceful and idyllic – the perfect place to raise children."

"It is," he agreed. An image of a little girl with Lily's bright hair popped into his mind. Remus smiled. _How wonderful that would be._

***.*.***

Sirius hurried after Silas, who was heading for the marquee. He managed to scoop up the baby just as he was reaching for the tablecloth. "Sy, are you trying to pull down the plates?" The boy gave a whine of dismay at being thwarted. "You're going to be such a troublemaker at school," Sirius declared, smiling. He might not be Silas's birth father, but he would try his hardest to make sure the boy didn't grow up as a follower of rules.

He brought Silas to the picnic blanket where James, Ivy, and Susie were lounging. As soon as he put him down, Silas crawled over to Harry's chair and peered in at the baby.

"What do you reckon, Padfoot? Will our sons be best mates too?" James asked, grinning up at him.

"Course they will," Sirius replied, feeling a pang for deceiving James about Silas's parentage. _Then again, there is something rather poetic about a Potter and a Snape being friends, _he mused. _Maybe this next generation can right all our wrongs._

He plopped down beside Susie. "Feeling any better, Granger?"

"Yes, thanks to Marlene." A blush colored her cheeks. "You'll never let me forget about that humiliating display, will you?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Probably not, but don't be embarrassed. It was your first experience with magical travel. Side along apparition is much better. I can take you home tonight if you'd like."

"Or Marlene could," she replied, a look of challenge in her dark blue eyes.

Sirius knew it was her way of keeping him at a distance. It bothered him, but he tried to act nonchalant. "Sure, as long as she's up for it. Sy's usually cranky in the evenings though."

"Susie, isn't your niece Hermione around the same age as Silas?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, and she's crawling all over place too! I wouldn't be surprised if she starts walking before her first birthday." Susie continued to brag about her niece for at least a minute.

Sirius liked it when she smiled – sure, her teeth were on the big side – but there was nothing more attractive than an enthusiastic grin on the face of a pretty girl. He found himself smiling back at her.

Susie caught him staring. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You're just cute, is all."

Ivy swatted his arm. "Sirius Black, will you kindly stop flirting with my friend?"

Sirius gave her a wink. "Never, Mrs. Potter. And if you're not careful, I'll flirt with you too."

She swatted him again, but James only laughed. "Asking Sirius to stop flirting is like asking a nun to stop praying. It's never gonna happen, love."

Sirius laughed again. "Nice analogy, Prongs," he said, holding up his hand for a high-five.

"Oh, you two! You'll be terrible influences on Harry and Silas," Ivy huffed, although she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

James seemed to enjoy her scolding – probably because Dorea Potter had never once scolded her beloved boy – but Walburga Black (he refused to call that woman his 'mother') had railed on him constantly for being such a failure. That's probably why he couldn't tolerate criticism of any kind.

Sirius stood up. "Time for a smoke break."

"Can I tag along?" Susie asked.

"Sure, love. Be my guest."

She smoothed the back of her mod style minidress. Susie's long, pin-straight hair further added to her retro charm. She wasn't his usual type (Sirius preferred experienced women with big breasts and brazen personalities), although there was something quite appealing about Susie's sweet disposition. He knew very well that she was too good for him – that she was the settling down type, which he wasn't at all ready for. But knowing this didn't prevent him from developing a crush on her.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a smoker," he said as they walked towards the woods.

"I only started recently to be sociable with the girls at work." She brushed the fringe from her eyes. "And the fact that it annoys my older brother might be an added bonus."

Sirius laughed. "A secret rebel! That's surprising."

"He's just always going on and on about how awful it is for oral hygiene. Robert is a dentist, you see. He wants me to give up sweets too, which I find maddening."

"Yeah, I can't stand people who try to run my life. My parents were like that, so I get it."

"I mean, don't get me wrong – I love my brother, but I've got to make my own decisions. My dad died when I was seven. That's why Robert is so protective of me," she explained.

"How old was your brother when your father died?"

"Nearly eighteen. He was supposed to go to a four-year university, but he switched to a dental school instead. Robert needed a solid career to help with our living expenses. My mum had to work two jobs just to pay the bills." She shook her head. "God, that was a rough time."

"I'm sorry, Susie. That's a lot for a seven-year-old to handle."

"Yeah, but that's life I suppose. Tragedy doesn't wait until we're prepared – it just throws us into the deep end, and we either sink or we swim. Robert kept our heads above water, so I can put up with a little scolding every now and then. At least it comes from a place of love, you know?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Your brother sounds like a great man."

She smiled softly. "He is. I might bitch about him sometimes, but Robert is the backbone of our family. I don't know where I'd be without him. He's the one who paid my tuition for cosmetology school."

"Speaking of that, how's the hair stylist life treating you?"

"Oh, it's great! I'm really enjoying it. You should stop by the salon sometime. I'll give you a trim."

"Only if you promise not to cut off too much. I prefer my hair long."

She glanced over at him. "I agree – the style does suit you."

It was the closest she'd ever come to complimenting him. "Thanks. I might take you up on your offer. Perhaps next week."

When they got to the edge of the woods, Sirius held open a pack of Lucky Strike's. She took one between her slim fingers and he used his gold zippo to light it for her. Susie's pouty lips closed around the tip and sucked in. The sight was so unexpectedly erotic that he imagined pushing her against a tree and snogging her senseless. _I bet she'd turn into a right little vixen too… she might even be the type who makes a lot of noise when she loses control. Fuck, will you stop thinking about it?! _Sirius looked away from her mouth and focused on lighting his own cigarette. The nicotine settled him down at least.

Susie was the first one to break the silence. "Sirius, are you ever scared for James and Ivy?"

He blew out a plume of smoke. "Every bloody day."

"Me too. I've been with Ivy since primary school. She's like my sister. I just can't imagine my life without her," Susie said, her voice wavering.

Sirius rested his free hand on her shoulder. "I know. It's the same with me and James. But we're doing all we can to keep them safe."

"Sometimes I hate your world for pulling Ivy and Harry into this mess. Maybe that's unfair of me to say, but it's the truth."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way. Even I think it's messed up."

They finished their cigarettes in silence.

"Sorry for unloading on you like that," Susie said as they headed back towards the party. "I've been wanting to talk about it for a while now, and I figured you'd understand since James is your best mate."

"Hey, don't apologize. I'll always hear you out. I don't even mind if you bitch about something mundane like the old biddy at the salon who hated her perm," he added, attempting to lighten the mood.

Susie broke into peals of laughter. When her mirth subsided, she grinned over at him and said, "You're not so bad, Sirius Black."

He slung a companionable arm across her shoulders. "Neither are you, Miss Granger. In fact, I'd say we make a pretty good team."

"Hmm, I wouldn't go that far."

"You wound me!" He clutched his heart theatrically. "And here I thought I was starting to win you over."

She gave him a little smile. "Perhaps you are. Only time will tell."

Sirius felt a surge of fondness for Susie. It was a warm sensation – like coming in from the cold. _Maybe she'll give me a chance when all this is over. _Sirius would hold onto the idea of better days ahead… of a future that wasn't dark or empty or lonely… a future where they could all start living again.

* * *

_Closing note: Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :D What do you think about Susie Granger? __I probably won't update again until January, so I wish you all a wonderful 2020 ^.^ Take care of yourselves! Love, D_


End file.
